The Senior Prom
by Senna54367
Summary: Rukia likes Toshiro Hitsugaya,The Soccer Star of Karakura High School. But what happens when her sister Momo starts to hate her? From T rated to M rated!
1. Chapter 1

Senna54367: Hi Everyone!

Toshiro: Yeah Hi…

Senna54367: Quit being so boring! (Pouts)

Toshiro: Never!

Senna54367: Wait a minute…where's Rukia?

Toshiro: Rukia-Chan!Where are you!

Rukia: I'm over here

Senna54367: Rukia-chan please say the disclaimer

Rukia: 54367 does not own she does own this story.

**The Senior Prom**

**To school**

Rukia was getting ready for was wearing an black skirt with a

Silver shirt that says "I hate you!" Her school, Karakura High School allowed their students to wear whatever they want. There was one thing Rukia ever wanted, for Toshiro Hitsugaya to ask her to The Senior Prom. Toshiro Hitsugaya was practically the Soccer Star of the girl in the school likes , is part of them.

She hopes that today he will start to like brother, Byakuya knocks on her bedroom door."Rukia! Hurry up! I have a meeting to go to!" said Byakuya."Alright! Brother! Coming! Replied Rukia. She opens the door only revealing a smiling Byakuya." Good Morning brother" She says to her brother, firmly.

Senna54367: Who wants to know what happens?

Rukia and Toshiro: Meeeee! Meeeeeeee! (jumping up and down)

Note: I'm sorry that this is not long I'am new in . Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Senna54367: This chapter is going to be beautiful….

Rukia: I agree!

Toshiro: …..me too...

Senna: Will I be in it?

Toshiro: No! Cause it's about me and Rukia.

Senna54367: Yes you'll be in it say the disclaimer please Senna

Senna: Ok! (Jumping up and down) Senna54367 does not own ! She does own this story of course! See ya all in the story!

**The Senior Prom**

**Senna and Ichigo**

Rukia's pov

"Wow! The school's sooooo beautiful! Bye brother!" (A/N: How do you spell ni-sama?) Said Rukia staring at the school's foyer. _I wonder where Toshiro is?_

"OMG ! Rukia is that you!" said a voice not very far from her. Rukia turned to the direction of the voice and saw her best friend Senna"Hi Senna. Of course it's me Senna!" Said Rukia. Senna was wearing a white blouse inside with a tie and a brown jacket on the outside, she was also wearing a brown mini skirt like she did in their Junior Year.

"Rukia..Senna .. is that you? You two are no longer midgets anymore .. Wow!" Said Ichigo. "I-I-I-Ichig-go-o you're sooooo _handsome_ now." Said a blushing Senna. Before she(Senna) could say anything else..Ichigo pushed her into the janitor's closet and made out with her like crazy. Rukia just looked at the janitor's closet surprised. She (Rukia)wished it was her and Toshiro in there making out. Rukia blushed at the thought.

I know it's short but the next chapter, it's Toshiro and Rukia. Please Review!

P.S I am making my next story Senna and Ichigo! I think I'll call it…oh! I know how about SenIchi at the beach?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Senior Prom **

**Chapter 3**

Rukia walked to her classroom with a blushing Senna and a proud, scowling Ichigo. "When will you guys stop?" asked Rukia. "Stop what?" asked Senna and Ichigo. "uh hi, Ichigo" said a voice. It was Orihime Inoue, the class's hottest girl. "Oh, greetings Orihime!" said Rukia, cheerfully. "Oh! Ruki-nyan! I didn't see you there, can you take Senna away for some time? I need to talk to Ichigo privately, please," said Orihime shyly. " um…. Ok?" said Rukia. "I refuse to leave Ichigo to a slut like you!" huffed Senna. "Hey, relax" said Ichigo and with that he pecked her on the lips.

"Hey Senna! Look! A Singing competition!" exclaimed Rukia. Senna's ears perked up at the word "singing". Senna loved to sing. "OMG! Auditions are tomorrow! Lets grab Ichigo and Kaien for this!" Senna screamed. "Ok, I'll go and register for us," said Rukia. She walked to the registering point and wrote their names. She turned to go back and join her friends. Suddenly, she bumped to something hard. She fell on her but and shouted, " WHAT THE HELL!" "Oh! Sorry there! Here let me help you up," said a voice. Rukia looked up to find Toshiro Hitsugaya helping her up. "Are you ok?" he said. '_snap out of it Rukia! It's Mr. Hot Toshiro! What should I say?_' "Um Miss? Hello?" he said. " Oh sorry about that. My name is Rukia Kuchiki!" she said. '_well that was lame. I could say something like, " Hey! I'm Rukia Kuchiki and I have a crush on you!" wait a minute, that's stupid._' "well, I'll see you later," he said and with that he left. "ooh someone didn't impress their crush," said Senna. " Shut up, Senna. You got Ichigo and Kaien?" asked Rukia. " Yeah. I got Ichigo before that slut tried to kiss him. I caught Kaien talking to some girls," said Senna. "OMG! RUKIA! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" shouted Kaien. Everyone sweatdrops. " WHAT THE HELL KAIEN!" screamed Rukia. Little did Rukia know, a certain white haired boy was watching her with amusment in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Senior Prom

Chapter 4

" Hi Shiro-kun, what are you doing hiding behind this wall?" said a certain voice. It was Hinamori Momo, Toshiro's girlfriend. " Oh! Mo-nyaw! It's you. It's nothing, I was just looking for Kira, what are you doing here?" asked Toshiro. " Uh, I'm your girlfriend, I have the right to follow you around. So, I was wondering if you would like to enter the Singing competition with me ? We could sing a duet! I was thinking that we could sing " Give it up" From Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande! What do you think?" ask Momo, cutely. " Um Mo-nyaw, that's a song that girls need to sing," said Toshiro. " HEY!you're stealing our song!" shouted a voice. " Ah, Kuchiki Rukia. What do you want?" shouted Momo.

"Um, Rukia, we could just pick another song or we can sing solo…" said Senna quietly. Senna had never been this kind. When it comes to song picking, Senna and Rukia never hesitate to shout

At people if they take their song. " NO! SENNA? DON'T YOU FEEL THE URGE TO KILL? They're taking OUR song!" shouted Rukia. " Rukia! Stop this! It's not like me and Kaien wanted to join this!" shouted Ichigo. " LET'S BRING THIS MATTER OUTSIDE!" Kaien half-shouted, half-growled. When Kaien shouted that, everyone went quiet and went outside to continue the matter. They all knew Kaien could kill if people don't listen to him. " So? What if Shiro-kun and I take your song away? Just take another song!" shouted Momo. " I DON'T WANT TO SING IN FRONT OF TEN THOUSAND PEOPLE MOMO!" shouted Toshiro. Rukia and Momo were shocked. Toshiro had never called Momo by her first name before. He always called her by " Mo-nyaw". " To top it off, Momo, We're done. If you're smart you'll forget about me and date Kira like you are now behind my back!" said Toshiro. " W-what are you talking about Shi-baby? I am not dating Kira behind your back!" exclaimed Momo. " I know that you do. I saw that you even made out with him! You never made out with me before!" Shouted Toshiro. That saying gave Momo an Idea. "Oh, so you want to make out with me? Hmm? Shi-baby?" purred Momo. "N-no o-of course not. I d-don't love you Momo! I love Rukia Kuchiki!" he stuttered. " WHAT!" shouted Ichigo, Senna, Kaien, Momo, Rukia and all of his fan girls. "I-I… Toshiro… this is so sudden…." Stuttered a blushing Rukia. " Shiro-kun…" cried Momo. Rukia felt bad for Momo so she went to her side and comforted her. " I'm sorry, Momo. It's okay." Said Rukia. " NO IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU TOOK SHIRO-KUN AWAY FROM ME! Y-YOU SLUT! YOU SLUT! WEARING THAT SKIRT AND THAT TEE! YOU HATE ME! SO YOU HAD TO TAKE SHIRO-KUN AWAY FROM ME! THAT'S IT!" shouted Momo. " DADDY!" Momo shouted. In a flash, Momo's dad sided Momo. " Yes Kitty?" asked her dad. Rukia and her gang giggled at Momo's nickname. " "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" shouted Momo. That made them shut up. " She stole Shiro-kun away from me!" shouted Momo. From what Momo said, Rukia was furious. How could Momo, her sister,**( A/N: I'll explain in the next chapter!)** accuse her of stealing 'her precious boyfriend' ? " ARGH! MOMO! THAT'S IT! TO BE HONEST, I LIKE TOSHIRO,YES, BUT I DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HIM LIKE ME! I SET HIM FREE!" shouted Rukia. "Rukia….. I didn't.. know….." said a touched Momo. Momo started crying and saying "I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" " Mo-rel.. I… Could I request something from you?" asked Rukia. " Anything, Ruki-nyan." Said Momo. _'Could it be she's asking permission from Momo to date me?'_ thought Toshiro. " I would like you to drop down from the singing competition," requested Rukia. Gasps were heard within the group. " But Rukia! No singing means me, Die! I need to sing, Rukia!" whined Momo

"No, No Momo. You always steal the fame. It's my turn to shine now." Said Rukia. " I am not backing up for Bed-Wetter Momo (Momo:Hey!) , but I think that you will need to fight to shine, not to kill then shine." Said Toshiro. "Alright," said Rukia since her precious Toshiro suggested that. After every one left, there was only Rukia and Toshiro. " Well, see ya later Toshiro, and, Toshi-kun sounds better then Shiro-kun, don'cha think?" said Rukia. " wait Rukia!" called Toshiro. " Yes?" asked Rukia. Do you want to…. Go for dinner at that new restaurant near the school at 8pm tomorrow?" asked Toshiro. " Are you asking me out? Toshiro?" said Rukia, smirking. " Well um… yes and No" said Toshiro. " What does that mean?" demanded Rukia. "Yes!" said Toshiro, scared. " Oo I made the Soccer Captain scared!" Rukia joked. " Don't speak of this to anyone," said Toshiro. " Yeah,yeah whatever," said Rukia.

So how was that? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

RING! " SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Rukia while smashing her alarm clock on the floor. " Rukia! You smashed your alarm clock again didn't you? Now I have to buy a new one!" Shouted Byakuya. "I'm walking to school!" shouted Rukia back. " OK!" shouted Byakuya. Rukia stuffed herself with cereal and rushed out. " Ru-ru!" shouted someone. "Oh Hi Toshi-kun! What's up?" asked Rukia. " Ichigo quitted, Kaien and Senna are performing a duet. We're the only ones left," said Toshiro. Rukia stared at Toshiro in shock and disbelief. " Follow me," said Rukia.

Toshiro followed obediently. They reached a popular route to school. "Our only option is Momo," said Rukia. "What!" said Toshiro. "Momo's singing is awesome, we'll need her. Then we'll ask Kira-kun to replace Kaien-kun, and Renji-kun to replace Ichigo," said Rukia. "THEM?" shouted Toshiro. "Yes, is there a problem?" asked Rukia. "Hell, there is! I hate them! Except for Renji," said Toshiro. "Momo's my sister. I know her more than you," said Rukia coldly. "What! Momo's your sister!" said Toshiro shocked. "Yes. Here. I'll tell you everything on the way to school!" said Rukia.

_Flashback_

"_Momo-chan!" said a young Rukia. "Ruki-chan!" said a young Momo. "Mou! My name is Rukia! Not Ruki Kuchiki!" said Rukia. "Ru-ru-san is gone…" said Momo sadly. "Ruki is… dead?" said a horrified Rukia. "Hai. I have to replace her. Since Momo Hinamori sounds better then Rukia Hinamori. Besides, You're older than me by 4 months. So you're needed here," said Momo. _

"_So, Momo Kuchiki is…gone forever? There is only Momo Hinamori in this world?" said Rukia, tears falling out of her eyes. "It's ok Ruki-chan! (Rukia flinched at 'Ruki') Gomenasai! But it'll be ok! Hinamori Ruki/Onee-chan wouldn't be happy to see you like this!" said Momo. "NO! I'd change my name! I'll be with Onee-chan's family. My name is Hinamori Rukia now," said Rukia. "Temporary Hinamori-san! I will be taking the name as the permanent Hinamori-san. The elder has decided," said Momo. "Kuchiki-san!" said Rukia. "It's Hinamori Momo now Kuchiki-san. Let's be enemies when we're in High School. I'll promise I'll enter in your school! Please don't hold back at fighting me for boys though! Sayonara!" said Momo ,crying. "Kuchiki-san! Hinamori-san!" shouted Rukia. "You're making this harder, Kuchiki-san! Please let me go forever!" said Momo. "Mo-rel!" shouted Rukia. "I'll let you call me that, Ruki-nyan. Sayonara," said Momo. "Please don't leave me!" shouted Rukia. But Momo was already gone._

Flashback end

"That's what happened," said Rukia, crying. "Please don't cry Rukia It breaks my heart," said Toshiro softly. "Ruki-nyan!" said a voice. "That nickname… Mo-rel?" said Rukia. She glanced to the side and saw Momo in her HM Limo. (HM= Hinamori Momo) "Come in! Hinamori Rukia!" said Momo. "What? Hinamori Rukia?" said Rukia, confused. "Yeah! They offered you to join the Hinamori family! Please join! I want to be sisters with you and Ruki-san again!" pleaded Momo. "Gomenasai Hinamori-san. But I want to live my life as a Kuchiki. If you would like me, Ruki-san, and you to be sisters again, you would have to join the Kuchiki Family. For your information, Ruki Hinamori has become Ruki Kuchiki. We have adopted her in the Kuchiki family before she died in a car accident. Sayonara," said Rukia. Rukia said sayonara in the same manner at Momo said when they separated. Momo froze in her limo. "let's go Toshi-kun," said Rukia, glancing at Momo. Rukia and Toshiro walked off leaving a shocked, frozen and rich Momo Hinamori.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Senior Prom**

**Chapter 6**

"Rukia!" shouted Ichigo. "What the HELL!" shouted Rukia, slamming Ichigo to the ground. "Didn't need to be so mean. I was just going to tell you the singing competition is canceled. The school has no time for those pathetic things," said Ichigo. "WHAT!" shouted Rukia. "I worked my but off! Do you know how much money I spent on singing classes?" "What's wrong?" asked Toshiro, snaking his hands around Rukia's waist. "Don't do that. Anyways, Ichigo over here told me that the singing competition is canceled. The school didn't want it," explained Rukia angrily. Toshiro frowned. "Guess I'll have to go for the big game," said Toshiro. "Huh? What game?" asked Rukia. "RUKIA!" said a loud voice. "Kon?" exclaimed Rukia. "Hello, Hello! Oh hi White boy. Hi carrot-top. Hi blueberry. Hi….. SENNA!" greeted Kon. "KON-KUN!" shouted a voice. "HUH?" the whole group said. "KON-KUN! You're finally back!" shouted Mikasa.

"Mikasa-chan. Ururu-chan. Miyuki-chan. Rina-chan," greeted Kon. "Since Kon-kun is back, let's throw a party!" said the girl named Rina. "Of course!" the girls agreed. "Rina-san, I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you busy this week?" asked Rukia. "SHOOT! I'll cancel them all then," said Rina. Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright! Saturday, 7pm, my house! Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Ichigo-kun, Kaien-kun, Senna-san, Inoue-san, Kon-kun, and you girls are invited! Here's the address," said Miyuki, scribbling the address on 10 small papers.

**Friday**

"So Rukia, lets go shopping for clothes at the mall today!" exclaimed Senna. "Ok. Do you want to come, Shiro-kun?" asked Rukia. "Sure. I gotta ask you something. Alone please," said Toshiro. Senna walked away giggling

. "What's wrong?" asked Rukia. "I-I, Would you like to go to the party with me?" asked Toshiro. "Sure I'll go with you. Wait, which one did you mean? We go together or we go as a date?" asked Rukia. "Uh… a date," said Toshiro. "Oops! Sorry Toshiro! I'm going with Kaien. I owe him," apologized Rukia. "No, it's fine," said Toshiro sadly. "Maybe you would like to see my big game. I got four tickets. It's meant to be for my family, but they are busy. You could go with Ichigo, Kaien and Senna," said Toshiro hopefully. "I'd like that," said Rukia smiling. "C'mon let's go," said Toshiro. "When's the senior prom?" asked Rukia. "About a month from now," said Toshiro. _"Plenty of time to get to know each other," thought Rukia and Toshiro._ "Oh, ok," said Rukia. "Oo! What have we here!" said a voice. "Matsumoto… I swear if you ever sneak up on me again…" muttered Toshiro. Rukia giggled. "Matsumoto-san, where's Shuuhei-dono?" asked Rukia. "Hisagi-kun? He's with Renji and Kaien-san," said Matsumoto. "Anyways, I SEE MY LITTLE SHIRO IS BECOMING A MAN!" squealed Rangiku. "Whatever," said Toshiro, blushing. "See you around, Rangiku-san," said Rukia.

Rukia and Toshiro saw Senna running towards them. "The bloody fool," said Senna crying. "Senna! What's wrong?" asked Rukia. "ICHIGO CHEATED ON ME!" said Senna sobbing. "WHAT!" shouted Rukia. "How could he? Shhhhh. Calm down, tell us everything," said Rukia, comforting Senna. "_Why am I included? I just asked her to watch the big game!" _thought Toshiro.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo! Where did he go? Is he talking to the wall?" said Senna. Senna walked closer and saw Inoue Orihime. "Bitch," said Senna. Ichigo leaned in to kiss Orihime. Senna gasped loudly. Ichigo broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose on the crook of Orihime's neck and said, "I love you, Orihime." "I-Ichigo…" said Senna, "Senna! It's not what you think! I…" stuttered Ichigo. "No. It is exactly like that," said Senna._

_End Of flashback_

"Damn him. Don't worry Senna, I'll get payback!" said Rukia running off to hit Ichigo. "I'm impressed," said Toshiro. "Huh?" said Senna confused. "She helps her best friend without hesitation. I'm impressed with Super girl over there," said Toshiro. "Oh, she's always like that. Hehe. It reminds me of how we met," said Senna. "Can you tell me the story?" asked Toshiro. Senna began telling the tale.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, isn't that Senna?" asked a boy. "Yeah. Suuuuuuuuuuuper Hot if you ask me," said another. They came closer towards Senna, licking their lips. Senna flinched. "Hey! Get away from her!" said a young teenage Rukia. "Kuchiki!" said the two boys. "You two better stay away from her unless you want some of this stuff!" said Rukia shaking her fists. The two boys ran away. "Hey, you okay? My name is Rukia Kuchiki. What's yours?" asked Rukia. "Senna…" said Senna. "Huh? Don't you have a last name?" asked Rukia. "No… My family died when I was young, so I didn't know my last name. But I do know that my name is Senna," said Senna. "Oh, well do you want a last name?" asked Rukia. "Maybe…" said Senna nervously. "ALRIGHT! Let's see…. Senna Izuki? Senna Mizuki? Senna Kikyu? LET'S CHOOSE!" shouted Rukia. "Senna Mizuki sounds nice.." said Senna. "Alright! Senni-chan!. We shall start the Operation!" said Rukia. "Huh?" said Senna, confused. "The operation for the last name! Ahem. Senna. I, Kuchiki Rukia, will add Mizuki, to your name to become Mizuki Senna, Is there any animal or being who strongly disagrees?" asked Rukia looking around. Senna's sweat dropped down. 'Is this girl for real?' thought Senna. "Very well. Mizuki Senna. You now have a last name," said Rukia. 'Thank you. Can I….. Be friends with you?" asked Senna. Rukia looked shocked. 'Of course she wouldn't want to be friends with a total loser like me," said Senna. "Of course," said Rukia. "Why?" asked Senna, confused. "huh? Oh, you're thinking 'why would she be friends with me?' aren't you? Well, I don't know. I guess there's this connection I'm feeling towards you" said Rukia standing up looking at the sun. She looked so beautiful wearing her bright yellow shirt and her pink miniskirt. Rukia's hair was tied up in two side ponytails and her bangs were tucked behind her right ear. "You're so beautiful" said Senna quietly. Rukia was shocked, but smiled. "You are too," she said. Senna was wearing an orange shirt with two buttons up the front and a short blue office skirt. __**(A/N: I have no idea what to call it!)**__ Senna's hair was let down and her bangs stood by the sides of her face. "Thank you," said Senna. Rukia smiled and asked, "For saving you from getting raped, or for agreeing to become your friend?" "For everything," said Senna, smiling._

_End of flashback._

"Oh," was Toshiro's 'oh-so-intelligent answer. "Dorky right?" said Senna giggling. "It's not dorky at all," said Toshiro, smiling warmly. Senna felt her heartbeat thumping inside her chest. "Ok…" Senna said, blushing. "_No! I can't like Toshiro! He's Rukia's guy! I'll go for Kaien. Or maybe Ryusenka-kun. I can't like Hitsugaya-kun," _thought Senna. "I'm back you guys! Hey Senna, are you blushing?" asked Rukia. "Huh? Oh! It's nothing~!" said Senna in a sing song manner. "Senna!" shouted a voice. Senna turned her head and saw a classmate named Lysenko. "Lysenko-kun," said Senna. "Sup Senko-chan?" said Rukia. Toshiro felt burning anger in him. "_Shiro-kun…"thought Senna_. Lysenko said, "Can I ask you something in private, Mizuki-san?" "Uh… sure?" said Senna. When Rukia and Toshiro were alone, everything was quiet. "_Something to talk about? Please come in my head!" _thought Toshiro, but Rukia beat him to it. "Finally time those two decided to go on a date. That is, if Senna still doesn't like Ichini-kun," said Rukia. "Ichini Ryusenka? MY best friend?" asked Toshiro in disbelief. "You say it as if you don't belief it. Ichini-kun IS popular with the girls. Even I fell for him once," said Rukia. "Oh…" said Toshiro. Rukia started humming to her own tune. "Excuse me, I need to go somewhere," said Toshiro, rushing off. "_Did I say something wrong?" thought Rukia._ Toshiro stomped to his favourite staircase. He always went there to think. "_Ryusenka made Rukia fall for him? I should have attracted her earlier. Why did I deny my feelings?"_ thought Toshiro. "_Rukia would look good if I tied her on the wall. Undress her, undress myself, Kiss her furiously, I would enter her. She would moan, "YES! TOSHIROOOOOOOOOO!" and "Keep on going Toshiro, gods I'm so wet- WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM?" thought Toshiro. _ Little did Toshiro know, Rukia was stalking him. "_Oh Toshiro… I'm sorry for telling you I had a crush on Ryu-kun once. I should have stopped myself," thought Rukia._

**How is this chapter? I'm working on the next 'The Rukia Diary' chapter. When I upload that, I'll upload this story's new chapter. When I finish this story and 'The Rukia Diary', I'll work on 'All because of one book' and 'MSN'. See ya till next time! Bye!**


End file.
